The Servants' Ball
by elsiecarson
Summary: It's the night of the annual Servants' Ball and Mrs Hughes is dressed to impress. When Mr. Carson notices what does the night become and how does the Dowager Countess get involved?
1. Sneaking Out

Mrs Hughes curls into Mr. Carson's arms very naturally as they dance at the Servants' Ball. "I'm so glad we got a chance to dance together before the end of the night. You dance very well, Mr. Carson."

"You are very light on your feet, Mrs Hughes. It's nice to see you a little happier after Mr. Bates' trial. You look lovely, Mrs Hughes. I know I don't tell you that often enough." Mr. Carson whispers in Mrs Hughes' ear.

"You are a true romantic, Mr. Carson." Mrs Hughes smiles up at Mr. Carson.

"Look, it's starting to snow. Shall we slip out of here and go for a walk outside before we turn in?" Mr. Carson asks as the music continues.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, but it's cold outside. Should we collect our coats first?" Mrs Hughes asks cheekily.

"I'll keep you warm." Mr. Carson whispers softly. He's being so complimentary.

"Alright, is there anyone we should say good night to before we leave?" Mrs Hughes asks with a smirk.

"Doesn't that rather defeat the purpose of attempting to sneak out?" Mr. Carson asks cheekily.

"I suppose it does, yes. Shall we go then?" Mrs Hughes asks quietly.

Mr. Carson puts his hand on Mrs Hughes' lower back and steers her towards the front door. "Let's hope we don't get caught by Lady Mary."

"That's the last person I want to catch us trying to sneak out." Mrs Hughes teases. "I can't believe you're allowing me to use the front door. I never get to use the front door."

"I'll make an exception this once. You get to be privileged once a year." Mr. Carson smiles at Mrs Hughes. He glances behind him before he puts his arm around Mrs Hughes' shoulders as they step out into the cool air. "You know I used to be able to dance the night away in there and drink and still be able to get up the next morning and do my job properly." Mr. Carson says wistfully.

"You don't really miss that time in your life though, do you?" Mrs Hughes asks looking up at Mr. Carson. Her accent is more prominent since she's been drinking.

"Not when I'm standing here, with you, like this. Sometimes I wish we'd gotten together earlier though, Elsie." Charles admits quietly.

"We all have wishes, Charles. We don't get to make all of them come true. The important thing is that we're together now." Elsie stretches up to kiss Charles' cheek.


	2. She Was Cold, Your Ladyship

All of a sudden someone clears their throat behind Charles and Elsie. They spring apart and turn to face the person who interrupted then. The Dowager Countess is standing there. "You two look cosy." The Dowager says cheekily.

"She was cold, Your Ladyship. I was only trying to keep her warm." Mr. Carson says desperately.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Carson. I see the way the two of you look at each other when you think no one is paying attention. I certainly won't tell anyone. You're entitled to a little romance too. Enjoy the rest of your evening, you two." Lady Violet says cheekily.

"Thank you, milady." Elsie says demurely.

"Are you going home, milady?" Charles asks as he observes the Dowager Countess.

"Yes I am, Carson. It's time to leave the party to the young people. I was going to wait for the car inside, but it's far too stuffy. By the way, Carson, I haven't claimed my New Year's kiss from you yet. I hope you don't mind, Mrs Hughes." The Dowager Countess says cordially.

Elsie certainly did mind, but she certainly wasn't about to say that. "No, of course not, Your Ladyship."

Charles leans over and kisses the Dowager Countess' cheek softly. He pulls away just as her car pulls up. "Happy New Year, milady."

"Happy New Year, Carson, Mrs Hughes." Lady Violet says as she climbs into the car.


	3. What Was I Supposed to Say?

"I know you weren't happy about that kiss, even if you didn't say so, Elsie." Charles wraps his arms around Elsie's waist from behind.

"What was I supposed to say, Charles? It's been a tradition for you to give her a New Year's kiss for years. Just because this is the first year we've been together doesn't change anything for her. Besides, I know you love me. I'm not that insecure. I trust you, besides she's loads older than you and she would never break propriety in any way. She certainly wouldn't do anything with me standing right there." Elsie says seriously.

"I love you so much. Thank you for being so understanding, my love." Charles says gently. He leans over and kisses Elsie's cheek. "I haven't gotten my New Year's kiss from you yet."

"You're right! You haven't gotten your New Year's kiss from me yet. Come here," Elsie turns in Charles' arms and stands on tiptoe to kiss the love of her life.

"Oh, this makes everything so perfect. I love you, Elsie." Charles says as he pulls away from the kiss.


	4. Quiet Walk in the Snow

"Have you had a chance to talk to His Lordship about us yet?" Elsie asks as they walk slowly through the snow.

"I thought I'd talk to His Lordship tomorrow when the house is quiet so we have more time to talk about any particulars he would like to discuss." Charles tells Elsie.

"Would you like me to come with you? His Lordship may want to talk to me as well." Elsie asks Charles. She knows Charles is nervous about talking to His Lordship.

"I'd love for you to come with me. You are a part of this conversation too. Men like to pretend that these conversations should only involve men when really women should be a part of the conversation too. It's your life and you should be able to have an opinion on your own future." Charles looks into the house where the electric lights are shining out onto the snow leaving beautiful shapes on the diamond white snow in a warm, yellow glow.

Elsie smiles and leans her head on Charles' shoulder. This moment is so perfect. She and Charles so rarely get time to themselves that any time they can spend like this feels extra special. "I'm nervous about telling His Lordship about our relationship. I don't want him to think less of us because of this." Elsie whispers in the dark.

"I know you're nervous, but His Lordship has changed his mind about a great many things in recent times. He wouldn't deny any of his staff the chance to be happy with anyone they choose. He cares about all of his staff and us especially." Charles reassures Elsie.

"You have a very high opinion of how far his opinions have come. I'm not sure I have the same faith. I hope this New Year holds great promise for our future. I don't want to spend another moment without being able to tell this whole town that I love you. The Dowager Countess was right; we deserve a little romance in our life even if no one else knows right now. I'd love to shout my love for you from the rooftops, but I don't have to to be okay. I love you Charles Carson. Thank you so much for a lovely evening. I haven't had this much fun at the Servants' Ball in many years. I haven't danced as much at a Servants' Ball in many years. Normally I'm just in the shadows." Elsie says as she and Charles walk under a snow covered tree.

"This estate is so beautiful when it snows and I'm so glad I get to share all this with you. There is no one else I would want to share this with." Charles sighs contentedly.

"Tonight couldn't have been more perfect." Elsie says as she looks back towards the house.

Charles smiles in the dark. He knows just what will cap off the evening. He's been waiting for the right moment since Christmas. "I may be able to make tonight even more perfect." Charles says as he kneels carefully in the snow. "Marry me, Elsie. You are so special to me and I don't want either of us to be worrying that we can't get information about each other if either of us gets ill."

"What about His Lordship, Charles? Doesn't he have to approve this first?" Elsie asks gently.

"My employer doesn't dictate my life decisions anymore. I want to marry you, Elsie, and I don't care what His Lordship says. He doesn't tell me how to live my life." Charles says firmly.

"Then yes, I will marry you, Charles. I never thought this would happen." Elsie says quietly. Charles stands up and puts the ring on Elsie's finger.

"I hope you like the ring. It was my mother's. It was one of the few things she left me." Charles says quietly.

"What I can see of it is beautiful, but I can't see it very well. It's very dark out here." Elsie teases gently.

"Let's go inside and you can look better."


End file.
